This invention relates to a composite color signal-handling circuit, having a hue-controlling circuit which can always be set to a desired demodulated phase. With the signal-handling circuit of the prior art color television receiving set, a burst signal constituting a reference used to demodulate the phase of a chrominance signal and a chrominance signal whose phase is to be demodulated are transmitted to a succeeding stage through different routes, respectively, giving rise to a difference between the phase distortions of the burst signal and chrominance signal and in consequence errors in the demodulated phase of a chrominance signal. In the prior art color TV set, it is known that, when the chrominance of the reproduced image is changed by controlling the amplitude of the chrominance signal applied to a demodulator, the phase of the chrominance signal is also inevitably changed. It is disadvantageous that the color-control operation results in the change of the hue of the reproduced color. This phenomenon is caused for the following reasons in the prior color TV set in which the hue and the chrominance are DC-controlled in an integrated circuit. The reason is known to be that the points at which circuit elements such as transistors and diodes are operated by D.C. to handle a chrominance signal for amplification vary with the level of control voltage, resulting in different effects on the parasitic capacity and A.C. characteristic of the circuit elements, thereby causing the phase of a passing chrominance signal to be shifted relative to that of a burst signal.
As mentioned above, the prior art signal-handling circuit has the drawback that since a burst signal and chrominance signal are transmitted through two different routes to a succeeding stage, respectively, the hue of a picture reproduced on a color television receiving set is displaced from the proper form.